Research information systems evolve through predictable stages in each growing field of research. Stage 1 is the time when a field does not have its own journals. Stage 2 is when a field has its own journals, but does not yet have its own indexing or bibliographic services. In State 3 the field's own secondary information systems are in place. This is a significant time in terms of the conceptual frameworks for paradigms of the field's research. By Stage 4, the pace of research requires some new information capabilities. Electronic access becomes a necessity rather than a luxury. Publication lags in the major research journals require mechanisms for alerting the field to prepublished information. Publication delays and journal capacity cause a growing amount of fugitive research literature. The field of nursing research has reached Stage 4. Articles accepted for publication wait one to three years before they appear in print. Other important research such as dissertations and conference presentations simply never receive wider circulation. Knowledge Access proposes a Phase II study to develop a Nursing Research Alerting Network (NRAN). This includes: 1) Consolidating knowledge about the nursing information environment; 2) Continuing development of the NRAN database; 3) Developing evaluation versions of print, microcomputer, and online products; 4) Conducting interface research; and 5) Developing system distributing new (CD-ROM) technologies.